In these demon days
by nekoangelofsnow
Summary: as the band get further and further apart, they all need someone to be there for them, murdoc finds happiness with his female clone nakaru tsaki and 2d has alot in common with a crazed fangirl! can they keep the band together before its all to late?murdoc


The night was dark and the wind was cold, there was hardly anyone on the streets and those that did were ready to flee from the storm.

There had been a argument at kong studios, a big one! Not any one of the four band members wanted to talk to the other, well. Not until this had all been sorted out. Murdoc being the angriest had stormed out of kong, not before grabbing his bass and a pack of fags, and slumped down into the depths of the city. He realised that the band only passed through the city and never stopped for anything, even if stalkers tried to catch up with the winne. He sat on the pavement, plunking blankly at his bass. Feet came into view, not any feet he recognised not that Murdoc actually spent his time looking at feet. "play us a tune then" they asked, he grumbled something and played 'feel good inc' so good infact someone might of thought he was a professional. "very good, you got a job?" the stranger asked, "mm I play in a band sortof" Murdoc replyed, who was this person? And why were they asking so many questions! "muds, why ent you at kong?" she asked, he looked up. She was very attractive, long dark locks of silky hair, to bangs across her face, red tipped like the rest of her hair. She wore a gold 'upside down' cross and a black jumper. A shortish brown pleated skirt and knee high boots. "Nakaru? Waddyaz doin ere?" he asked, standing up. " I thought you loved me! You didn't call or anything! I went to kong because I couldn't take being away from you anymore and you weren't there so I asked where you were and Russell and 2d told me what theyd called you, thinking it was very funny and I told them what I thought of them and that was funny and then I came looking for you!" she replied, gasping for breath at the end of her sentence, "did you breath or pause during that" he grinned "once, but I can talk for ages especially about youu!" she blushed! He put his arms round her waist and kissed her. "does that make up for me not calling?" he asked, watching her turn from a light pink to a deep red. "it sure does! Well, for now anyway!" Nakaru giggled. "but, you really should go back. Who knows, maybe they miss you" she sighed, giving his a comforting hug. "pfft, miss me! A evil, self obsessed, drunkard, druggie Satanist bassist? I dow think so lov!" he grinned, Nakaru took his hand and dragged him up the street. "w-wait! Ey! NAKKY!" he had to scream to get the love stuck Satanist to listen. She turned around and grinned "huh?" Murdoc asked. "you called my nakky! Anyway what?" she replied, "I uh, don't think I should go back just yet, I mean. I said some really stupid things to noodle" Murdoc growled, although maybe it was best to go back to kong, to sort things out like.

In the end, Murdoc agreed to go back to kong and try and sort out the feud, his return wasn't that welcome though, "I bet he's pissed" Russell hissed as he walked in. "leave 'im alone!" Nakaru spat, giving him a quick whack over the head, "wheres noods?" Murdoc grumbled, "why?" 2d asked gently, snapping from his own dream world where he went when things went wrong. "coz I wanna, see 'er" he replyed, atleast 2d hadn't been that harsh. "upstairs, be nice eh muds? Shes a little upset" he nodded, "cheers, 2d" Murdoc called from the bottom of the stairs. The bass player crept quietly up the stairs and paused in the corridor. He could hear something but he wasn't sure what it was. He stood outside noodles room and knocked gently. "c-come in" she sniffed, Murdoc took a breath and pushed open the oriental door. Noodle gasped and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and hide the tear stained pillow. He sat on the bed, although quite far away from her. "look" he started, this was embarrassing and just what exactly were you ment to say to a teenager who you'd said was getting a big head from all this fame and was a mouthy little …cow. "okay, I ent to good at these things! I jus wanted to tell you I never meant any of wat I said ya? Yow ent mouth I am, yow ent getting a big 'ead I am! I got one ages ago!so yea, anyway im sorry, an. Like I do love ya" he explained, noodle was actually looking at the back of his head because he decided it would be either. She was silent for some time "its ok yea? I know your angry and I.." "I love you too Murdoc san, infact probably love you most, in a way, because well you let play how and what I want" noodle smiled, "but I really am sorry you know" he mumbled, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged Murdoc "arigatou" "that means thank you right?" "yep!" "oh right good"

In demon days, it's cold inside  
You don't get nobody, people sigh  
It's so bad, lasting far, but love yourself  
Hiding in a hole in there  
All the glasses are too big  
Bring it back, got to hold it back  
To let you do that yet you don't want me back  
Before it fall down, falling down falling down  
Falling out to go far from the sun

In these demon days  
It's too cold inside  
So hard for a good soul to survive  
You can't even trust the air you breathe  
Cause Mother Earth wants us all to leave  
When lies become reality  
You numb yourself with drugs and t.v.  
Lift yourself up it's a brand new day  
So turn yourself round  
Don't burn yourself, turn yourself  
Turn yourself around to the sun

To the sun, to the sun...  
To the sun, to the sun...


End file.
